Kip Brennan
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Kingston, ON, CAN | draft = 103rd overall | draft_year = 1998 | draft_team = Los Angeles Kings | career_start = 2001 }} Kip Brennan (born August 27, 1980 in Kingston, Ontario) is a hockey enforcer who is currently playing with the Vityaz Chekhov in the Kontinental Hockey League. Previously, Brennan has played for the Los Angeles Kings , Atlanta Thrashers, Mighty Ducks of Anaheim and the New York Islanders in the National Hockey League. Playing career Kip Brennan played in the OHL with the Windsor Spitfires and Sudbury Wolves from 1996–2001. He led the Wolves in penalty minutes for the 1999–2000 season with 228 regular season PIM and 67 playoff PIM. In 2001, he split time with the Lowell Lock Monsters, of the AHL, and the Sudbury Wolves, OHL. The 2001–2002 season would give Kip his first taste of the NHL. He skated in 4 games for the LA Kings and picked up 22 PIM. For the remainder of the season he played for the Manchester Monarchs, the AHL affiliate for the Los Angeles Kings. He led the team in PIM with 269. In 2002–03 and 2003–04, he was back and forth between the Kings and Monarchs. Kip again lead the Monarchs with 198 PIM for the 2002–03 season. On December 27, 2003, the NHL suspended Brennan for 10 games without pay during a game against the San Jose Sharks. Brennan had returned to the ice after officials had ejected him for roughing an opponent. The suspension cost him about $25,000. He also played for the Atlanta Thrashers of the NHL for 5 games during the 2003–04 season. 2004–05, he played exclusively for the Chicago Wolves of the AHL, leading the team in PIM with 267 during the regular season and 105 PIM in the playoffs. 2005–06, he played for the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim, NHL, and the Portland Pirates, AHL. He briefly attended the Dallas Stars training camp in September 2006. Then for the 2006–07 season, Kip skated 1 game for the Toronto Marlies in the AHL, 11 games for the Long Beach Ice Dogs in the ECHL, and then finished the season with the Hershey Bears. He then signed with the New York Islanders, playing 3 games with the team, spending most of the season with the Bridgeport Sound Tigers. During an AHL playoff game in 2007, Brennan engaged in a fight with a drunk Manchester Monarchs fan who had attacked him in the penalty box, and ripped the fan's T-shirt. Brennan was restrained by officials and suspended for the remainder of the playoffs, while the fan was ejected from the arena. Brennan then signed with HIFK in Finland's SM-liiga, but on 16 December 2008, he left the team and returned to Hershey Bears. References External links * * Kip Brennan's fight info - hockeyfights.com Category:Born in 1980 Category:Allen Americans players Category:Atlanta Thrashers players Category:Bridgeport Sound Tigers players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Wolves players Category:Hershey Bears players Category:HIFK players Category:Long Beach Ice Dogs players Category:Los Angeles Kings draft picks Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Lowell Lock Monsters players Category:Manchester Monarchs players Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim players Category:New York Islanders players Category:Portland Pirates players Category:South Carolina Stingrays players Category:Springfield Falcons players Category:Sudbury Wolves alumni Category:Toronto Marlies players Category:Windsor Spitfires alumni